Aerinwyn Mahariel
Aerinwyn "Aerin" Mahariel Aerinwyn Mahariel (born 29th of Bloomingtide, 9:04 Dragon) is a Dalish hunter, bondmate to Tamlen, and mother to a little girl named Faenra Mahariel. In an incident she dislikes talking about, she was conscripted into the Grey Wardens and lead a band of misfits to victory during the 5th Blight. Overview Physical Appearance Aerin is relatively short for an elf (approx. 4'11), often jokes as being a very tall dwarf with pointy ears. She had reddish brown hair, pretty much a dark auburn. Her eyes are bright green that are more rounded, similar to a cat. She has a smaller nose but it points up ever so slightly, and she almost always has a lopsided grin that tilts up more on the left side. Her ears are large, and stick out more than she likes, and they are also decorated with many gold earrings. Mahariel has tan skin, but only due to being out in the sun as often as she is. She has some wicked tan lines. Despite being shorter, she has well defined muscles, especially in her back, arms, and legs. Over the course of her life, Mahariel gains a handful of scars, the most prominent being on her left ear where she almost had the ear cut clean off during the Blight. Later she will acquire a scar coming down her left eyebrow and into her left cheek. A lip scar on the right side, and a massive scratch mark on the back right part of her neck that goes down to her shoulder and back. While she will gain many others, those are the more prominent ones. Personality Mahariel is cunning, but in her own way. Many humans do not see her as a thread due to her Dalish heritage, and she uses it to her advantage, purposely playing the fool to lull people onto a false sense of security. Nine times out of ten, if she's talking, she's probably talking out of her ass. She's smart, just an unconventional smart. Being smart doesn't mean she always does the smart thing, just ask Leliana, she's an idiot at times. When she isn't trying to charm everyone out of their valuables, she's a practical joker and developer of ridiculous schemes that somehow almost always work out. For her. Unfortunately her plans never work out for anyone other than her, which is why she is known to have absolutely terrible ideas and, really, no one should listen to her. Aerin can be a down right bitch. Her fuse is short, and her temper is legendary. In a professional setting she is often known more for her short fuse and not for her absolute ridiculous persona displayed around those she cares about. Aside from that, she is incredibly protective of her own, especially her only daughter, and will kill someone if they harmed even one hair on her head. 'Talents and Skills' * Hunting * Trap Making * Archery * Woodworking * Gardening * Consuming an unholy amount of cheese * Finding and stealing an unholy amount of cheese * Hiding an unholy amount of cheese on her person (where did it come from? Nobody knows) * Beating darkspawn into oblivion * Coming up with the most brilliant of plans, ever. * Sleeping * "Sleeping" * Charming almost anyone with her absolute ridiculousness * Scaring the Arishok * "Acquiring" things * Telling Stories and Jokes Biography History On a rather sunny day on the 29th of Bloomingtide, 9:04 Dragon, deep in the Kocari Wilds, a very tiny elf was born to the now deceased Keeper Mahariel, and his bondmate. This elf was Aerinwyn Mahariel. Unfortunately, not long after her birth, little Aerin was abandoned by her mother and left with a family friend, Ashalle. Ever since that day, Ashalle and her bondmate (before his passing) raised young Aerin along side their own son, Junar. The two elves grew up along side each other, causing havoc with their friends, Tamlen and Fenarel. While Aerin was raised by Ashalle and her bondmate, Keeper Marethari took an interest in the girl from a young age, tutoring and lecturing her when she could get Aerin to sit still long enough. Since Aerin's father was the previous Keeper, Marethari believed that Aerin would come to possess the same powerful magic of her father. Even when Merrill was brought to the Clan, it was still believed that Aerin would soon come into her magic. Unfortunately that was never the case. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Aerinby Kitty.jpg|Portrait of Aerin|linktext=Drawn by KittyBiscuits ShesThrilledRly.png|Aerin being done with your shit.|linktext=When you regret all your life choices that lead you to this point